Interlingua-Germano/u
ubere Euter ubere vacca Kuheuter ubi wo ubi wobei ubi worein, worin ubi woselbst ubi: (ad) ubi wohin ubi: de ubi veni vos? woher des Weges? ubi: de ubi? (von) wo her? ubi: io non sape ubi io sta con ille ich weiß nicht, woran ich mit ihm bin ubicunque wo es auch sei ubique allenthalben ubique aller/orten,�orts ubique an allen Ecken und Enden ubique überall ubique weit und breit ubiquitari allgegenwärtig ubiquitate Allgegenwart ukaz (Rs) Ukas ulcerar schwären ulceration Geschwürbildung ulceration Schwärung ulcere Geschwür ulcere Schwäre ulcere de stomacho Magengeschwür* ulcere: tumor/ulcere cancerose Krebsgeschwür* ulcerose geschwürig ulle Adj irgendein ullo irgend jemand ullo: ull/o,�a Pron irgendein/er,�e ulmeto Ulmenwäldchen ulmo Ulme ulmo Bot Rüster ulna Elle ulnar mit der Elle messen ulster (E) Ulster ulterior anderweitig ulterior jenseitig ulterior nachträglich (später nachfolgend) ulterior später (weiter) ulterior weiter (anderweitig) ulterior Adj ferner ulterior: le Calabria ulterior das jenseitige Kalabrien ulterior: le pretentiones ulterior die weiteren Ansprüche ulteriormente (Zeit) anderweitig ultimar (Schriftstück) ausarbeiten (vollenden) ultimar aufarbeiten (vollenden) ultimar ausbauen ultimar beend(ig)en ultimar bewältigen (Arbeit) ultimar fertig/bekommen,�bringen ultimar fertigstellen ultimar vollbringen (beenden) ultimar vollenden ultimate (vollendet) abgeschlossen ultimate fertig (vollendet) ultimate vollendet ultimate: non ultimate unvollendet ultimation (Beendigung) Abschluß ultimation Abgeschlossenheit ultimation Ausarbeitung ultimation Ausbau* (Vollendung) ultimation Beendigung ultimation Bewältigung ultimation Vollendung ultimatum (Pl ultimata) Ultimatum ultime hinterst ultime letzt ultime äußerst (Preis) ultime de omnes/totos allerletzt ultime moda neueste Mode ultime reprisa Endrunde ultime sufflo/suspiro letzter Atemzug ultime vice voriges Mal ultime: in le ultime fila zuhinterst ultime: in ultime (loco) zuallerletzt ultime: in ultime loco letztens ultime: in ultime loco zuletzt ultime: le ultime letzter/er,�e ultime; in ~ loco zu allerletzt ultime; le ~ novitate/nova das allerneueste ultimemente letzt/hin,�lich ultimemente unlängst ultimemente zu guter Letzt ultimemente Adv neuerlich ultimogenito: ultimo�genit/o,�a letztgeboren/er,�e ultra außer (mit einbegriffen) ultra hinüber ultra jenseits ultra neben (außer) ultra nebst (hinzu) ultra über (hinaus) ultra a isto überdies ultra isto daneben (außerdem) ultra: in plus/ultra obendrein ultra: in ultra hinzu (außerdem) ultra: in ultra nebenbei/nebenan (noch dazu) ultra: in ultra noch dazu ultra: in ultra Adv ferner ultra; in ~ dann* (ferner) ultra; in ~ dazu (ferner) ultrage Anwurf ultrage Beschimpfung ultrage Frevel* (Schmach) ultrage Schimpf (Schmach) ultrage Schmähung ultrage: esser un ultrage (a) fig hohnsprechen ultragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. beschimpfen ultragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. schmähen ultragiose¡Error! Marcador no definido. schmähend ultramar Übersee ultramar: de ultramar überseeisch ultramarin überseeisch ultramarin: (color) ultramarin ultramarin ultramoderne übermodern ultrapassage Überholen ultrapassar (Sport) überrunden ultrapassar hinter sich lassen ultrapassar überholen ultrapassar überschreiten ultrapassar weitergehen ultrapassar fig übersteigen ultrapassar le limites fig ausschreiten ultrapassar le limites fig über die Hutschnur gehen ultrapassar omne mesura es zu weit treiben ultrapassar: haber (ultra)passate (alique) hinaussein ultrapassar: haber ultrapassate alique über et. hinaus sein ultrapassar: isto ultrapassa mi intendimento das ist mir zu hoch ultrar übertreiben (zu weit treiben) ultrasono Ultraschall ultrate übertrieben ultraviolette ultraviolett uluco Eule* uluco Totenvogel* (bsd.) ulula (Schleier�) Eule* ulula Nachteule ulula (flammeate) Schleiereule ulular brüllen (heulen) ulular heulen ulular johlen ulular schreien (Eule) ululation Geheul ululation n Heulen ululation Su Brüllen ululator Heuler umbella Bot Dolde umbelliferes Pl Doldenpflanzen* umbilico Nabel umbra Schatten umbra Schemen umbra fig Abglanz umbra del foreste Waldesdunkel umbra projicite Schlagschatten umbra: al umbra (de) im Schatten umbra: nulle umbra de keine Spur von umbrar beschatten* umbrar Schatten werfen umbrar schattieren umbrar überschatten* umbrar umschatten umbras (Pl) chinese¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schattenspiel* umbrella Schirm (Regen� und Sonnen�) umbrella Sonnenschirm umbrella: parapluvia/umbrella plicabile Knirps (Schirm) umbrose schattig un (unbest. Art.) ein,�e* un (unbest. Art.) eine un (Zahlw.) ein,�e* un a un Adv einzeln un altero, un altera Su ein anderer, eine andere un e medie anderthalb* un sub le altere untereinander un(o) (Fürw.) ein,�e* un: (isto) es un altere cosa das ist was/etwas anderes un: (le) un sur post le altere aufeinander un: le un f Eins un: le un con le altere miteinander un: le un, le altere der eine, der andere un: le unes con le alteres untereinander un; le ~ con le altere beieinander un; le ~ e le altere cosa beides un; le ~ le altere, le unes le alteres einander; le una(s) le altera(s) (nur weibl. Pers.) un; le ~ post le altere einer nach dem anderen un; un cosa eins una (Fürw.) ein,�e* una (nur für Pers.) Pron eine una; le ~ e le altera alle beide unamine einhellig unanime einmütig unanime einträchtig unanime ungeteilt (einstimmig) unanime fig einstimmig unanimitate Einhelligkeit unanimitate Einmütigkeit unanimitate Einstimmigkeit unanimitate Stimmeneinheit (mit: al) unanimitate: al unanimitate Adv einstimmig uncia Unze unciforme hakenförmig uncinate hakenförmig uncinate hakig uncinetto Häkchen uncinetto Häkelhaken uncino Haken uncino Widerhaken uncino a bottinas Stiefelhaken uncirostros Pl Hakenschnäbler unco Haken unco de clausura Sperrhaken unco de guardaroba Garderobenhalter unco de vestes Kleiderhaken uncte gesalbt* uncte schmierig uncte schmutzig (schmierig) unction Salbung unction Rel Ölung unction: le extreme unction die letzte Ölung uncto Schmiere* (Wagen�) uncto: le Uncto del Senior der Gesalbte (des Herrn) unctuose fettig unctuose salbungsvoll unctuositate Fettigkeit unctura Techn Schmieren* n unda See (Woge) unda Wasserwelle unda Welle unda Woge unda argentin Poet Silberwelle unda curte Kurzwelle unda de calor Hitzewelle unda de frigido Kältewelle unda de reincaramento Teuerungswelle unda hertzian Radiowelle unda longe (Radio) Langwelle unda medie (Radio) Mittelwelle unda radioelectric Radiowelle unda sonor Schallwelle unda ultrabreve/ultracurte Ultrakurzwelle unda: antenna/unda directional/dirigite Richtstrahler undas (Pl) Flut (Wogen) undata Schauer (Gewitter) undata: il cade un undata schauern = schaudern (Wetter) es schauert undata: pluvia/undata subite Regen/guß,�schauer* unde woher undear fluten (wogen) undear hin� und herwogen undear wallen (wogen) undear wogen undear circa umwogen undece elf* (a. Su) undece: de dece�un/undece annos elfjährig* undece: dece�un/undece vices tanto elffach undecime elfter* undecime: in undecime loco elftens undecimemente elftens undecimo Elftel undecimo elftens undimetro Wellenmesser m undina Nixe* undina Undine undina Wassernixe undular ondulieren undular wellen undulate wellig undulate: undulate wellenförmig (wellig) undulation Ondulation undulation Wallung undulation Welle (Haar�) undulation Wellengang undulation Wellenschwingung undulation permanente Dauerwelle* undulatori wellenartig undulatori Phys wellenförmig undulose wellig ungue Fingernagel ungue Nagel (Finger�) ungue Anat Nadel ungue Fingernagel ungue Nagel (Finger�) ungue Anat Nadel unguento Salbe unguento Schmiersalbe unguento boric Borsalbe unguento pro (le) ardituras Brandsalbe unguento vulnerari Wundsalbe unguento: unguento/pomada pro le pelle Hautsalbe unguer anschmieren unguer ausschmieren* unguer ausstreichen (einfetten) unguer beschmieren (salben) unguer einreiben* (mit Salbe) unguer einsalben unguer einschmieren* (m. Salbe) unguer einstreichen unguer salben unguer schmieren* (mit Öl) unguer überstreichen (mit Öl) unguer le manos ad alicuno fig j�n schmieren* unguer: usar in/per unguer/ingrassar verschmieren* (Fett) unguicura Nagelpflege ungula Fingernagel ungula Huf ungula Klaue ungula Kralle ungula Nagel (Finger�) ungula Pranke (Klaue) ungula Anat Nadel unic allein (einzig) unic alleinig unic eingeboren (einzig geboren) unic einmalig unic einzig unic einzigartig unicamente einzig und allein unicamente lediglich unicellular einzellig unicolor, de un sol color einfarbig unicorne Einhorn* unicornio Einhorn* unificar einigen unificar vereinheitlichen* unificar Pol gleichschalten unification Einigung unification Gleichschaltung* unification Vereinheitlichung* uniformar uniformieren uniforme einförmig uniforme einheitlich uniforme gleichförmig* uniforme gleichmäßig uniforme Soldatenrock uniforme Uniform uniforme fam Kluft (Kleidung) uniforme de parada/gala Paradeanzug uniformisation: (mania del) uniformisation Gleichmacherei uniformitate Einerlei uniformitate Einförmigkeit uniformitate Einheitlichkeit* uniformitate Gleichförmigkeit uniformitate Gleichmäßigkeit uniformitate Uniformität unigenite eingeboren (einzig geboren) unilateral einseitig unilateralitate Einseitigkeit union Bindung (Verbindung) union Einigkeit union Eintracht union Union union Verbindung union Verein union m Bund (Bündnis) union Pol Anschluß union conjugal Ehebund union doanal Zoll/verband,�verein union fraterne/fraternal Su verschwistern* Union postal universal Weltpostverein union sacre Burgfrieden* Union Sovietic Sowjetunion union: (re)union Vereinigung union: (re)union Zusammenschluß union: communitate/union de interesses Interessengemeinschaft uniovular eineiig unipolar einpolig unir einen unir einigen unir fügen unir verbinden unir vereinigen unir zusammengeben unir zusammenschließen (vereinigen) unir zusammenstellen (vereinigen) unir con clavos zusammennageln unir per vites zusammenschrauben unir se sich anschließen* unir se crescente zusammenwachsen unir: combinar/unir arbitrarimente unir: io me uni a vos ich halte mit unir: le Statos Unite die Vereinigten Staaten unireme (Boot) Einer unisonante Mus gleichgestimmt unisone Mus gleichgestimmt unisono Einklang* unisono Gleichklang* unitari einheitlich (unitarisch) unitate Einheit unitate Einigkeit unitate Geschlossenkeit unitate Truppenteil unitate Arith Einer unitate Mil Formation unitate de mesura Maßeinheit unitate dynamic Krafteinheit unitate monetari Münzeinheit unitate tactic/combattive Kampfeinheit unitate thermic calor Wärmeeinheit unite einfarbig (Stoff) unite einig (geeint) unite zusammengewachsen (Brauen) unite: esser solidari/unite vi zusammenhalten unite: multo unite fig verwachsen universal allgemein* universal allseitig universal allumfassend universal universal universal weltumspannend universalitate Allgemeinheit universalmente allgemeingültig universalmente cognite/note weltbekannt universitate Hochschule universitate Universität universitate popular Volkshochschule universo das All universo Universum universo Welt (Weltall) universo Weltall universo Weltgebäude universo Weltraum univoc eindeutig uno man uno ad uno Mann für Mann uno del altero voneinander uno qui sape Wissender uno; le ~ e le altero alle beide unquam dereinst* unquam einmal* unquam je unquam jemals unquam: il habeva unquam/olim es war einmal* uppercut (E) (Boxen) Aufwärtshaken upupa Zool Wiedehopf uranifere uranhaltig uraninite Pechblende* (Uranpecherz) uranium Uran uranographia Himmelskunde (Himmelsbeschreibung) urban städtisch urbanisar bebauen (Stadtgelände) urbanisar erschließen* (verstädtern) urbanisar verstädtern urbanisation Bautätigkeit (städtische) urbanisation Bebauung urbanisation Städtebau urbanisation städtische Planung urbanisation Verstädterung urbanisation: (plano de) urbanisation Stadtplanung urbanisator Städtebauer urbanismo Städtebau urbanista Städtebauer urbanitate Gesittung (feines Benehmen) urbe Stadt urbe: grande citate/urbe Großstadt* urbe: parve citate/urbe Kleinstadt* urceetto de oleo Öler (Kanne) urceo Kanne (Krug) urceo Krug* urceo Maß (Krug) urceo Wasserkanne urceo Wasserkrug urceo ansate ansas Henkelkrug urceo de ad oleo Ölkrug urceo: parve urceo Krüglein, Kruke* urceo: urceo/potto de un litro Maßkrug* urea Harnstoff uredina Brandpilz* uremia Urämie urethra Harnröhre urethritis Harnröhrenkatarrh urgente dringend urgente eilig* (dringend) urgente inständig urgente unabweislich (dringend) urgente vordringlich* urgente fig akut urgente: le cosa es urgente die Sache hat Eile* urgentia Dringlichkeit urgentia Not (Dringlichk.) urgentia Notfall* urgentia: in caso de urgentia wenn Not am Mann ist urger dringen (dringend sein) urger drängen (zur Eile) urger nötigen (drängen) urger pressieren urger multo auf den Nägeln brennen urger presso alicuno auf j�n einreden urger: nihil urge damit hat es gute Weile urina Harn urina Urin urina vulg Pisse* urinal Geschirr (Nacht�) urinal Nachttopf urinal de camera Stechbecken urinar harnen urinar nässen (ins Bett) urinar pissen* urinar urinieren* urinar Med die Blase entleeren* urinar; facer ~ (Kind) abhalten urination Harnentleerung urinatorio Bedürfnisanstalt* urinatorio Pissoir* urna Urne urna (del votationes) Wahlurne urna cinerari Aschenkrug urna cinerari Aschenurne uro Zool Ur* uro: uro(bove) Auerochse urobove: uro(bove) Auerochse urogallina Auerhenne urogallo Auerhahn (tetraon) urs/o,�a Bär,�in* ursa Bärin ursa Astr Bär,�in* ursa major (resp. minor); der Große (resp. Kleine) Bär,�in* Ursa major minor Astr der Große Kleine Wagen ursetto: urs(ett)o de stoffa Teddybär* ursetto: urs(ett)o in pluche (F) Teddybär* ursiera (Bären�) Zwinger urso blanc/polar Eisbär urso dansante Tanzbär urso marin Seebär urtica Brennessel urtica Nessel urtica Med Quaddel urtica morte Bot Taubnessel* urticaria Nessel/ausschlag,�fieber usabile brauchbar usabilitate Brauchbarkeit usabilitate: u(tili)sabilitate Verwendbarkeit usage Benutzung usage Brauch usage Gebrauch usage Gewohnheit* usage Zuziehung usage costume commercial Handelsbrauch usage: costume/usage national Volkssitte usantia Brauch usantia Gebrauch usantia Usance usantias (Pl) Brauchtum usar (Kleid) abtragen usar abnutzen, abnützen usar anwenden* usar benutzen* usar brauchen (gebrauchen) usar durchlaufen* (Sohlen) usar gebrauchen usar strapazieren* (Kleider) usar vertragen (Kleidung) usar verwenden usar zermürben usar (in un texito) verweben usar clementia Gnade walten lassen usar in texer verwirken (verarbeitend) usar indulgentia Gnade für Recht ergehen* lassen usar se le oculos per plorar sich die Augen ausweinen usate abgegriffen usate alt* (gebraucht) usate ausgedient (Kleid) usate: pauco usate/familiar ungeläufig usator Benutzer uso Abnutzung uso Anwendung uso Aufwand (Verbrauch) uso Behuf uso Benutzung uso Brauch (Gebrauch) uso Gebrauch uso Sitte* uso Tragen (Kleid) uso Verwendung uso Zuziehung uso (del lingua) Sprachgebrauch uso domestic Hausgebrauch uso personal Selbstgebrauch uso usufructo (in) commun Mitbenutzung uso: in uso gebräuchlich uso; facer bon ~ (de) nützlich anwenden* usquam irgendwo (�her: de ..; �hin: a; z.B. irgendwoher: de alicubi; irgendwohin: (ad) alicubi.) usque Bw bis; usque (a) Präp bis* usque (a) quando wie lange (noch) usque a bis an usque a hic bis hierher usque a que puncto es tu? wie weit bist du? usque a que/qual puncto inwie/fern,�weit usque ad ille momento dahin (zeitl.) usque ad iste grado/puncto Adv insofern usque ad iste puncto fig so weit usque ad ubi?; usque a que puncto? wieweit usque al presente bis* zur Gegenwart usque al presente bisher* usque iste die bis dato* usque nunc bis* jetzt usque nunc bisher* usque nunc bislang* ustion Brandwunde* ustion; oler le ~ nach Brand* riechen ustion; que ole le ~ brandig* usual gebräuchlich usual gewöhnlich (üblich) usual landläufig usual üblich usual: usual/costumari in le pais landesüblich usufructo Genuß* (Nutznießung) usufructo Nießbrauch usufructo Nutznießung usufructo Nutzung (Nutznießung) usufructo: uso usufructo (in) commun Mitbenutzung usufructuario Nutznießer usufructuario: usufructuari/o,�a Nießnutzer,�in usura Wucher* usura: render con usura fig mit Zinsen heimzahlen/zurückzahlen usurar Wucher* treiben usurar wuchern* usurari wucherisch usurero Wucherer* usurero fig Halsabschneider (Wucherer) usurpar sich beilegen (Titel) usurpar übergreifen (an sich reißen) usurpar usurpieren usurpar fig an sich reißen usurpation (de: in) Eingriff* (widerrechtl.) usurpation Beilegung usurpation Besitz/ergreifung,�nahme (widerrechtl.) usurpation Übergriff usurpation Usurpation usurpation de autoritate Amtsanmaßung usurpator Thronräuber usurpator Usurpator usurpatori usurpatorisch utensile(s) aratori Ackergerät utensile(s) de aratura Ackergerät utensiles Utensilien utensiles (Pl) de cocina Koch/gerät,�geschirr utensiles de jardinage Pl Gartengeräte utensilio Gerät* utensilio Handwerkszeug utensilio Werkzeug utensilios (Pl) (Werk�) Zeug utensilios (Pl) Utensilien utensilios Rüstzeug utensilios (Pl) de cocina Küchengeschirr utensilios (Pl) de menage (F) Hausgerät utensilios (Pl) de rasura Rasierzeug utensilios de (in)trencheamento¡Error! Marcador no definido./sappator Schanzzeug utensilios de designar Zeichenmaterial utensilios domestic Hausgerät utero Anat Gebärmutter utero Anat Mutter utile anwendbar* (brauchbar) utile brauchbar utile dienlich utile ersprießlich utile förderlich utile nutz utile nutzbar utile nützlich utile sachdienlich utile zuträglich (nützlich) utile zweckdienlich (zweck/entsprechend,�mäßig) utile Adj geraten (ratsam) utile: esser utile nutzen utile: esser utile vi nützen utile: esser utile ad alique zu et. frommen* utilisabile anwendbar* (brauchbar) utilisabile benutzbar utilisabile brauchbar (verwendbar) utilisabile nutzbar utilisabile verwendbar utilisabilitate: u(tili)sabilitate Verwendbarkeit utilisar benutzen* utilisar brauchen (gebrauchen) utilisar verwenden utilisar verwerten utilisar vt nützen utilisar de alique sich et. zunutzen machen utilisar: io non pote utilisar lo ich habe keine Verwertung dafür utilisation Anwendung utilisation Benutzung utilisation Inanspruchnahme (Benutzung) utilisation Nutzanwendung utilisation Nutzung utilisation Verwertung utilisator Benutzer utilitario Utilitarier utilitarismo Utilitarismus utilitate Behuf (Nutzen) utilitate Brauchbarkeit utilitate Ersprießlichkeit utilitate Gebrauchswert* utilitate Nutzen utilitate Nützlichkeit utilitate Zuträglichkeit utilitate public Gemeinnutz utilitate: de utilitate public gemeinnützig Utopia Fabelland utopia Utopie utopic utopisch utopista Utopist uva Trauben (Pl) uva de Corintho Korinthe uva sic Rosine* uva: (racemo de) uva Weintraube uvula Halszäpfchen uvula Anat Zäpfchen uxor Ehefrau uxor Frau* (Ehe�) uxor Gattin uxor Gemahlin uxoricida Mörder der Gattin